What Happens in Vegas
by TakeMeToYourBestFriendsHouse
Summary: Max is your normal 23 year old, with a successful career and wonderful fiancé. That is, until she gets dumped. When Max takes a trip to Las Vegas with her girlfriends to try to forget everything, she finds herself in big trouble. And sometimes, what happens in Vegas, doesn't always stay in Vegas. Based off of the movie A/H


**A/N: So this is my first story, be nice! I accept constructive criticism, not hate;**

**Dylan: 30**

**Fang: 26**

**Max: 23**

**Nudge: 23**

**J.J: 23**

**Angel: 22**

**Ella: 20**

**I'll add on to that list when the new characters arrive.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters, nor do I own this storyline. It is based off of the movie What Happens In Vegas. Thanks!**

* * *

I woke up to the ever-lovely sound of my alarm clock going haywire. I slammed the snooze button and jumped out of bed, careful not to wake up my fiancé in the process. I slipped out of the room and into the shower before putting on a navy pencil skirt and white satin blouse. As I walked down the hall, I snuck a peek at myself in the hallway mirror. Sighing, I piled my hair up on my head in a bun before putting on heels and running out the door.

I guess I should back up. My name is Maxine Ride, soon to be Maxine Dean **(LOL, I totally didn't mean for the to rhyme)**, and I work as a PR for this fancy firm in NYC. My fiancé's name is Fang Dean, and he's an executive at a fancy-shmancy advertising company. I have medium length dirty blonde hair and common brown eyes. I'm also slender and tall, at 5'9" and 23 years old.

My very best friend's name is Monique Cavallari, but I call her Nudge. I think we (meaning my girlfriends and myself) were wasted when we gave her that nickname, but nevertheless it stuck. Angel Morgan is practically my sister, that's how much I love her, and Ella _is_ my sister, and we get along great. J.J., Jennifer Joy, is my childhood friend back from grade school that I've actually kept in touch with this whole time.

I flagged down a taxi and hopped in. "250 Hudson." I said, before leaning back and flipping through my phone.

**We still on for the party tonight?** I texted Nudge

_Yeah, I got the cake. Angel, Ella, and J.J. are coming to set up too. This is going to be epic!_

Today was Fang's birthday, he was turning 26, and I was throwing him a huge surprise party at our place. I couldn't be more excited. All of our friends were coming, and I was beyond ready to party.

Once the cab slowed down, I dug into my purse for a twenty. "Keep the change." I said, and hopped out. I greeted the doorman before walking inside.

After making my way to floor 16 and walking into my office, I was greeted by my very attractive and very creepy boss, Dylan Snyder.

"Hello, lovely." He said, walking in and leaning up against the edge of my desk.

"Hi," I noticed him looking at the overflowing paperwork that took up the length of my desk.

"What, you take the week off or something, Ride? What's with all the unfinished work?"

"I've had a lot on my mind.." I said, before excusing myself to answer a phone call. He looked at me carefully before making his way out.

Work droned on and I couldn't wait to get home. After a few more awkward encounters with my boss, that were borderline sexual harassment, and a few boring conversations with my dull coworker, Brigid, I was finally able to escape. I slipped into a fancy red cocktail dress after meeting up with my girls at the apartment. We set up everything from balloons to streamers to lights to banners. The cake was made at one of the best places in the city. Everything was so perfect.

"What do you think?" I asked when we finished, looking around.

"I think I'm gonna need a drink to make it through tonight," Nudge said, "Let's get the alcohol flowing!"

The girls nodded in agreement, but I shook my head, "At least wait until everyone gets here!"

Guests started showing up around 7. I went over the rules of the party, "And make sure to hide before he gets here! And yell surprise, don't forget to yell surprise!"

"We yell surprise at a surprise party? Since when?" Nudge said sarcastically, and I slapped her arm playfully before checking my phone.

"He's here, he's here! Hide!" I yelled before shutting off all of the lights and walking out the door to greet Fang by the elevator. He looked great in his black suit, and I pecked him on the lips.

"Happy Birthday, Babe, I hope you had a good day." I said running my fingers along his chest.

He backed away from my touch, and I couldn't hide my disappointment.

"Well, you see, Max, I was hoping we could talk." He said.

I grabbed his hand as I pulled him back towards the door, "We can talk inside," I said as my hand reached for the handle and opened the door open a crack.

"No, really. This can't wait." He said, slipping his hand from mine.

"Just come inside, first, we can talk then, " I insisted, opening the door a little wider, but he shook his head.

"Look, Max. It's been fun. I know I've had a lot of fun. But I don't feel the same way about you that I did in the past, and I think that we should end things."

"I-I, what, where is this coming from? What can I do?" I looked at him helplessly.

"It's not you, Max, you've done everything right. You're a great girlfriend. Our dates were fun, and the sex – boy the sex is great. I love what you can do with your mouth and everything you try with, well you know.. but it's just not enough anymore. I'm stressed out at work and so are you and by the time I get home, we're just both too tired to do anything. Sometimes, you can find ways to make me relax, but I need that everyday, and I know that's not something I can get from you. And I think that you should move out, since it is my house and all."

I just stared at him, speechless.

He looked at me sadly, "Well, let's just go inside, and we can talk some…" He flipped on the lights and everyone came out of their hiding spots. By the looks on their faces, I knew they heard everything.

"Surpriiise.." Nudge said, halfheartedly throwing her ands in the air.

Fang looked at me, and back at the people, "Oh, shit." He mumbled, "Babe.." He tried to snake his arm around my waist, but I just pushed him away. I walked a few steps forward where the cake stood, and yanked a tier off the top before chucking it at Fang. It hit him square in the face.

"Bastard." I said before spinning on my heel and going to my room to pack.

* * *

"He doesn't deserve me." I slurred, taking another gulp of my Cosmopolitan. My head was cloudy and my thoughts were foggy.

"You're right, he doesn't." Nudge agreed before giving me a shot of tequila. Angel, Nudge, and I were at the bar in Les Duex, a little club where Nudge worked.

I took the shot before slamming the glass back down on the bar, "He's just an ass. And to think I was going to give him a trip to Vegas! No way, he doesn't deserve me or my presents." I said almost incoherently, eyeing the plane tickets wrapped in a pretty satin bow, labeled, _To Fang_.

Angel's eyes widened, "I have an idea!" she screeched, making my head hurt and my ears ring.

Nudge and her shared a look before a smile grew on Nudge's face.

"If this involves me going to Vegas, I'm in." she said, and I shook my head, momentarily giving myself a slight headache.

"I don't think so… You know how much trouble we can get in in Vegas.."

"Come on! Vegas is the ultimate girls-night-forget-your-guy kind of place! Think of all the fun we'd have! Being carefree! Getting wasted! Having hot and steamy sex with Vegas guys! What better way to forget your ex? And no one will know how many guys you've slept with…"

"Because what happens in Vegas, stays in Vegas!" Angel finished for her, her face all smiles.

I tried to focus on what she was saying, but my mind was too muddled with alcohol. I just nodded in agreement, hoping she'd stop talking and just pour me another shot.

* * *

The plane ride to Vegas was filled with incessant chatter about what we were going to do. We'd already planned out our entire stay. Even though I was bit weary, the more we talked, the more excited I got for Vegas.

The plane landed and Nudge and Angel darted off. We grabbed our bags and walked outside to the bright lights of downtown Las Vegas.

"Oh my gosh.." Angel said

"ZOMG, it's amazing.." Nudge said in awe.

"This is crazy!" I agreed

We all looked at each other once before screamed, "VEGAAAAAAAAAAAAAS!"

We have arrived.


End file.
